Nothings Gold
by S U P M E T
Summary: ((It's MAYBE a story BASED on The Black Dagger Brotherhood series, but not really.)) bButch and vV both go through some tough stuff. How will heir relationship play out afterwards? M/M. Advice: Read it like its written. Enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

bButch ran fast through the forest. He had to find vV quickly, and he knew he was close. He didn't even stop when he saw pPhury materialize near him, keeping up effortlessly with bButch. He traced the scent to an old wooden house. Stopping by a close tree, they both ducked down. No lights were on inside, and there was no movement at all, but bButch knew vV was in there. He could feel him. Before he launched himself at the house, a big hand stopped him on his shoulder.

"We got to be prepared for anythingb bButch. I don't sense that he's here. I don't want you - " , said pPhury.

"He's here, alright"

"How do you know?"

"I…I can feel him. It's like he's calling out to me"

" from the fade..?"

bButch turned around quickly to look at Phur. He's eyes turned black and his expression mean. He growled at Phur. pPhur didn't want to die or have to kill bButch before he got vV, so he backed off. They counted to three and dove toward the house. Kicking down the door, the insides of the house was dark and damp. They went in guns steady in front of them. They both checked every room, but no signs of vV. Phur picked up a few items from a nearby table and smelled it.

"It was definitely lessers. They must have took off when we caught their scent"

"Yeah, but where's vV?

bButch started to look down at the floor boards and had a thought. He started stomping down on the wood panels beneath them.

"Are you crazy? Yelled Phur

"No, there has to be some – ", He'd hit something hollow. He removed the rug to reveal a hatched door. He opened it and looked down. It was only a couple of feet to the bottom. He could also see some light coming from inside. He looked at Phur and nodded. He jumped down and steadied his gun. Before he could turn around, a bloody body caught his eye.

vV.

vV was hung from his wrists from the ceiling with nothing covering him at all. He looked like a buff sight of a dying Jesus. bButch would have freaked out, but saving his friend was more important. He'd freak out later. bButch quickly went over to vV and checked his pulse.

Nothing.

'Shit!', Phur helped him untie vV and bring his broken body to the floor. V slumped against bButch. The weight of the man was a little tough to bear, but bButch didn't care. This was his friend. His companion. His..

Phur flipped open a phone and started to quickly dial numbers. bButch wasn't worried about him. bButch shaked vV's limp body with all his might, but vV didn't wake up. He laid vV down on the ground and started doing CPR. He was going in and out, and with tears welling up in his eyes, he violent started to pound of vV's chest. Before bButch could throw another blow, Phur caught him and dragged him back. He sensed someone was here other than them now. A lot more of them, and bButch was in no condition to fight.

"bButch! We got to go!"

"We can't!, he screamed. "We can't fucking leave him like this". bButch struggled against Phur's hold.

Phur's dematerialized with bButch in his hands.

bButch's screams could be heard throughout the mansion's walls.


	2. Chapter 2

Top of Form

The sounds of his scream went passed every wall in the space he shared, and beyond. It was no time that V got up, grabbed his 9mm, busted down bButch's door. vV's gun barrel was pointed directly at the threat, bButch.

Doing a quick room scan , he dropped the gun and ran to bButch.

butch ,my man. bButch!

bButch had stopped screaming but was clenching his head, with a dazed look. He seemed to be dreaming. vV didn't want to wake him up and really startled him.

Too late. bButch suddenly blinked and was aware. Too aware because before he know who he was , he has his hands around vV's throat. vV was so startled, yet... aroused.

No, he couldn't. Not right now. Please not right now.

His body didnt listen to him, and his dick started to get hard. By this time, bButch had pushed him over and began to really choke V. He looked up to see bButch's eyes closed, but face flowing with tears. He looked as if someone he loved was dying. vV had had enough and flipped himself over and straddled bButch from behind comfortably, so not to hurt him.

bButch, wake up. It's okay, it's me vV.

vButch's struggle to get up, but couldn't. vV was giving him one hell of a wrestling submission. bButch suddenly stopped and his body relaxed onto the bed. vV quickly moved off and turned him around. He checked his heart, opened his eyes.

Knocked out cold. 3rd night. What's happening to you my brother?

vV put bButch back into bed and danced on the idea of telling bButch about his night terrors.


End file.
